In the past, the electrical connector usually occupies a larger space in the motherboard or an electronic device, has a slower data transfer rate, and higher manufacturing costs. Taking an example as explanation, a 1000Base-T in 802.13 communication protocol is usually adopted by the electrical connector, for example, RJ45 connector.
However, the electrical connector conforming to the 1000Base-T standard is usually implemented on the PCB board, which will require more costs, for example, the increase of costs are due to adopt a larger PCB board and special materials for production. Besides, the 1000Base-T in 802.13 communication protocol only supports a shorter transmission distance, for example, the transmission distance is within 100 m.
Accordingly, the present will provide a novelty connector module, which can receive or transmit signals in a way of optical communication so as to improve the above disadvantages of the electrical connector.